We Are Warriors: Leona
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Now, it's time for the Dawn to shine in the most unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, Summoners! Ok, sorry, couldn't resist. I've had this idea for the longest of times, but it wasn't until I read another story like this that I finally decided to do it. I'm going to need you all's help too...because we have 127 champions that we can choose from. Well, 121 now :). I'm going to be doing little short stories talking about the characters/Champions before I make up a big story with them all...so, without further ado, I give you _We Are Warriors_ _: Leona_.**

Chapter 1

"Cira! You're going to be late for church!" a young female voice called.

Cira Noble's stormy blue eyes cracked open blearily as she glared in the direction of the red-headed girl in the door way.

"Don't make me get the cat…" the girl threated as Cira groaned and flopped an arm over her eyes.

To be honest, Cira was _never_ a morning person. Ever. Don't get her wrong, she liked the daylight and all…she felt safer in it. But waking up early? Oh _heck_ no.

"'m up, Janie," Cira mumbled, rolling off her bed and onto the green carpet of her room.

Janie, Cira's younger sister, beamed and walked out of the door way…leaving the door wide open. Cira yawned once more and quietly shuffled out of her room, shutting the door right on her sister's cat's nose, earning an indignant yowl from the feline.

"Stay outta my room, furball," Cira grumbled, walking towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

The day actually went by smoothly, other than Cira nearly killing herself when the cat decided to run down the stairs through her legs as she was heading down to get clothes from the laundry...but it was an average Sunday. Church in the morning, family dinner right after…and then Cira made the long drive back to her college campus two hours away from her family.

When you looked at Cira Noble, you saw a stocky, blonde twenty year old with a too bright, too curious, too sad stormy blue gaze that held you and seemed to x-ray you to your very soul. It was a truth-seeker's gaze, a teacher's gaze…a gamer's gaze. Not many knew this, but Cira was good at seeing patterns in games and making it so she wouldn't die as easily. I.E, she strategized easily.

Her current gaming obsession was the internet-based game known as League of Legends. Her boyfriend had got her started into it a little over a year ago, right around when they started dating, and they'd played with/against each other constantly. He teased her about her tendency for running away…which she had began to outgrow since starting in the role of Support…and when against her, he always went for her lane and tried to take her down.

She didn't mind, if anything, she just got right back up and had at it once again.

Everyone had their champion that they resonated with, whether in lore or in playing style. For her boyfriend, Pantheon the Artisan of War was an obvious choice…for Cira, it was the Radiant Dawn and Pantheon's friend, Leona.

She didn't know why Leona had drawn her in, but after she started playing the Support role, she had gotten into it and played it well.

But, that's enough about the backstory of our current heroine, let's get to the story, shall we?

* * *

"You've been playing that game all week," Cira's roommate, Elaina deadpanned, "I come in and it's _click, click, click, click_ ,"

"It's fun," Cira returned, focusing on bashing Taric over the head with Leona's shield, "You should try it sometime…takes out a lot of stress,"

"I have ways of dealing with stress," Elaina sputtered.

"Uh huh, binge watching _Friends_ and snacking on my peanut butter M &Ms isn't coping," Cira deadpanned as she whirled out of the way and let her ADC, Ashe, take Taric out with a well-placed Volley for a double kill…right as the Jungler, a Diana, popped out of the bushes.

She promptly tapped 'R' and a beam of sunlight slammed down on top of the already wounded Scorn of the Moon. Diana tried to flee after the stun wore off.

"Who said you could go anywhere?" Cira hummed.

She activated Eclipse, then Shield of Daybreak, and then pulled towards the Diana with Zenith Blade, stunning the Jungler and allowing Ashe to take her out for a triple kill.

 _ModnarNosrep (Ashe): OMG! BEST SUPPORT EVER!_

Cira gave a soft laugh as she tanked the tower and finished it off, allowing her and her carry to advance once more.

"You're not paying attention to me, are you?" Elaine asked.

"No, not really, sorry. Trying to keep my teammate from getting killed," Cira blinked as she got a charge on her Face of the Mountain and took out a cannon minion, letting both her and her carry get the gold.

She looked at the map, noticing that mid lane was getting pushed by the enemy Veigar. She quickly typed a message in the team chat.

 _Daybreaker3791 (Leona): Feel like ganking a yordle all by his lonesome?_

The reply was quick.

 _ModnarNosrep (Ashe): Heck yeah!_

 _Daybreaker3791 (Leona): Got your ult?_

 _ModnarNosrep (Ashe): Yeah?_

 _Daybreaker3791 (Leona): Wait 'til I say so…_

Suddenly, Cira pulled to the Veigar player, stunning him with her Q before rapidly typing.

 _Daybreaker3791 (Leona): NOW!_

A giant arrow flew through the screen and smashed against the unfortunate mage, stunning him in tower range…right as his last minion died.

Cira guided Leona away so her auto-attack wouldn't hit Veigar.

 _Daybreaker3791 (Leona)_ : _All yours_.

And Ashe swiftly ended the Tiny Master Of Evil.

The game ended not long after that, and Cira happily put away her laptop before climbing back onto her bed, smiling as she pulled out her school computer and started to work on her latest assignment.

"Research shows that gamer students tend to do better in classes than those who don't," Cira teased, "I have a CD of _Tron Evolution_ if you want to try it…"

"I'm happy with _Angry Birds_ or _Flappy Bird_ tell you the truth," Elaina countered, "I'm on level ten,"

"Pff, _amateur_ ," Cira scoffed.

"Alright, you think you can do better?" Elaina challenged.

"You said it, not me,"

"Alright, _here_!" Elaina snapped, pushing the phone into her roommate's hand.

Cira smirked, putting in her headphones and turning to a song that she could easily feel the beat…and then proceeded to go through eleven holes on _Flappy Bird_ before handing the phone back to Elaina.

"And _Angry Birds_ is simple math," Cira shrugged, "It's all angles. That one there is just timing. Music major, remember?"

And it was true, Cira was working towards a degree in Music Education, much to her family's chagrin. They wanted her to do something that paid well…Cira saw it that if you were stuck doing something you hated but paid well for the rest of your life…your life was being wasted away. Teaching brought a joy to Cira that she hadn't known for a long time. Writing did that too…but music most of all. Cira didn't really fit anywhere when it came to being in a certain 'niche'. She could do quite a few things but music was where her heart lie.

Elaina on the other hand, was a Nursing student, preferring to spend days helping others feel better…and making Cira uncomfortable as often as she could…talk of sex and of body parts always got the younger music student blushing and hiding behind her book/computer whenever the topic came up.

The two were very good friends, they just liked teasing each other. They'd known each other for two years now, having been roomed together during Cira's freshman year and Elaina's junior year. They had yet to fight and were always there for each other when the other started to spazz (mental health for Elaina and music theory for Cira).

"Whatever," Elaina rolled her eyes before playfully shoving her younger friend, "Ready to get something to eat?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure," Cira shrugged, taking her ever-present iPod and switching the song before grabbing her phone and sliding off the bed.

Elaina grabbed Cira's ID, hissing as something sharp poked her palm.

"What the…" Elaina blinked only to glare halfheartedly at her sheepishly smiling roommate and then at the tiny replica of a golden and red blade with a rayed crossguard.

"It's just a key chain," Cira defended, grabbing the lanyard and striding out the door, "C'mon, you're hungry, right?"

"Heh, yeah, let's go,"

* * *

Cira hummed along with her iPod as she and Elaina walked out the dorm's doorway and into the warm May air. She finally convinced her instructor to let her sing this song for next semester…even though it was from League and not from a classical composer.

The young music student smiled as the song continued, turning to get ready to cross the street. She was almost across the crosswalk when the sound of screeching tires rose above the sound of her music. Cira's head snapped up and she saw an out of control red sports car weaving erratically down the street. Worse yet, a girl had just stepped out onto the street, her own headphones in her ears while she looked down at her cell phone. Cira's eyes flashed as she dashed forwards back into the street and shoved the girl out of the way, making her collide painfully with the sidewalk and into the worried arms of some of the other students.

Panic made Cira look up at the approaching car and she realized there was no way she was going to get out of the way in time. She'd just taken the futile step out of the way…when the car slammed into her and sent her flying into the air only to fall back down to earth on top of a pile of cement bricks with a resounding, sickening crack. She rolled down the brick pile and onto the road, her hand outstretched and headphones still in her ears as the students around started panicking, calling 911 and getting the license plate of the car as it picked up speed and hurtled down the street even faster, avoiding the scene of the crime.

Cira's vision started doing dark as the paramedics reached her, carefully lifting her onto the stretcher as Elaina hopped in and gently put a hand on her roommate's shoulder.

 _"Cruel moon…bring the end,"_ the headphones whispered out as a tear streaked down Cira's pale cheeks from her still open eyes, _"The Dawn will never rise again…"_

* * *

As soon as Elaina had called her, Gwen Noble rushed to the hospital near the campus with Janie in tow. The worried mother was stopped by the secretary and by Elaina, who said that Cira was in critical condition and currently in a coma…Gwen still was panicking and tried to force her way into the operating room to see her grievously injured child. The doors banged open and two young adults, a dark haired young woman of Hispanic origin and a blonde, stocky young man with piercing blue eyes, rushed into the room. Star, Cira's best friend since elementary school, and Arthur…Cira's boyfriend and potential future husband if things went well for two more years.

"Is she ok?" Arthur demanded, "What happened?!"

"I just got the call saying Cira was hurt…Arthur picked me up and we both came here as fast as we could," Star added, "Ms. Noble, what's going on?"

"I can explain," Elaina started, "Cira and I were going to get dinner in the dining hall when a crazy driver came down the road. Cira was out of the way…but there was a girl that was going to get hurt if no one did something. Cira jumped in the way of the car and shoved the girl out of the way,"

She bit her lip.

"Her spine's been fractured and her skull's been smashed in in a lot of different places," she whispered, "I don't…I don't think she's going to make it,"

Arthur's blue eyes blinked once…twice and he shook his head in denial.

"No," he growled, " _No_! I refuse to believe it! She…she can't die…"

He fell to his knees, shaking.

"She's my everything…" he held his head, "I was going to marry her…"

Gwen knelt down and embraced the boy, crying as Janie started crying too.

"My daughter's dying…and there's nothing we can do," Gwen whispered.

"Actually…" a calm, male voice started, "I think I might be able to help with that,"

The mourning, grieving family stopped, looking up at the pale-haired man in a fedora dressed in a suit and tie. He took off his sunglasses and stuck out his hand to Gwen.

"My name's Andrew Summers," he introduced himself, "I work for Riot…creators of League of Legends. I might have a way to save your daughter…but it will come at a price,"

"If it will save my daughter, I don't care how much money I have to spend," Gwen growled.

"I'm not talking about money, Ms. Noble," Andrew stated, "Come with me, let's talk alone for a moment,"

* * *

Pain, so much pain…the last thing Cira remembered was pushing the girl out of the way…but nothing after that. The young music student looked around at the misty surroundings. She thought she heard birds and smelled wood smoke, but she chalked it up to her rampant imagination. That is, until she actually walked closer to the edge of the room and watched as it slowly became clearer. The misty surroundings turned into something that looked more at place in a Greek temple, elegantly carved columns, mosaics all over the floor, golden sun-like designs spiraled in many hues of yellow from the center of the room. It was beautiful and when the sunlight shone through the pillars, it made the whole room turn to gold.

"Cira Noble?" a male voice asked.

Cira turned around to face him, her body already tensed and ready to fight if it should come to that. The man gave a sad smile and took off his hat, revealing a shock of almost white, blond hair.

"My name is Andrew Summers," he started, "You were in a horrible accident. You saved that child's life, but the car struck you. You have a fractured spine and many places in your skull that are broken. They don't expect you to live much longer. You've been in a coma since the accident."

"Then how are you talking to me?" Cira demanded, "If this is all in my head,"

"You have to love technology and its advancements," Andrew chuckled, "I told your mother and sister that I would ask you personally. They agreed with me…but they wanted your opinion, saying it would supersede all other judgements,"

"And that is?" Cira asked warily.

"You're familiar with League of Legends, correct?" he asked.

Cira shot him a 'no duh' look as she held up her key chain featuring Leona's Zenith Blade.

"In order to save your life, there's an experimental process that will…ahem…make you a Champion," Andrew stammered, wringing his hands as Cira's grey eyes narrowed, "One…one Champion has chosen you…as in, she agreed to let you become her,"

"And who would be crazy enough to do that?" Cira snorted, "Jinx?"

"Not quite," a warm, summer sun-like female voice answered.

Cira turned around…and gaped at the gold and scarlet figure that walked out from behind a pillar.

"I will admit I've been called crazy before," Leona, the Radiant Dawn, smiled, her warm amber gaze sparkling gently, "But that was only by Diana…sometimes Pantheon,"

"You…" Cira choked, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"I've been watching you for a long time, Cira," Leona continued, "You have the makings of a true Solari warrior. A Chosen of the Sun. I see a lot of myself in you, hence why this process will go very well for the both of us,"

She put a warm hand on Cira's shoulder.

"I would gladly give my life to save another," Leona finished, "After all…that's what Supports are for, right?"

Cira gave a slight smile and nodded slowly, making Leona give a loud, warm laugh. The Radiant Dawn looked at Andrew, her sun-bright eyes dimming slightly as she bowed her head.

"She will have to become more than just a Champion, won't she?" Leona asked, "Because of what I am? What Fiora, Yi, Lucian, Yasuo and Zed are?"

Andrew gave a sad nod before looking at the Solari warrior.

"Why don't you show her," he suggested, "Then let her decide,"

"Decide what?" Cira asked.

"Cira," Leona started softly, "I…I am not completely human. Not anymore,"

She touched her chest and her form started to shimmer like a mirage…before appearing in a form that looked like a mix between man and machine…woman and machine to be more corrected. The golden visor that covered the Radiant Dawn's eyes flickered as she turned her head.

"Yi destroyed the lab," Leona explained, her voice taking on a metallic quality, "Yasuo and I weren't finished yet…hence why we look the most human. Yi can't remember, Fiora feels nothing, Lucian has scars, Yasuo has fits of rage, and Zed…"

Her gauntleted servos clenched into fists.

"Zed is a complete psychopath," she rumbled, "But…only when we're like this, when a Summoner _chooses_ this form for us. But the sad thing is…and Yasuo and I alone know…this is now our constant form…anything else is a glamour, a hologram,"

She looked back up at Cira.

"If you choose this path… _this_ will be your form," Leona warned, spreading her arms out, "I will protect you the best I can from whatever comes your way…but I cannot choose what you decide. To die human or to live and take on the mantle of the Radiant Dawn. That you must decide for yourself,"

Cira look at the Radiant Dawn as her form shimmered back into her 'Classic' look, the scarlet-haired beauty's golden eyes were sad, tired…worn even. Cira looked down at her own stocky form and closed her eyes. She didn't want to die…she wanted to _live_.

"Leona…I know what you've told me…I know doing this is dangerous," Cira started, "But…"

She set her jaw in determination and stood upright.

"I accept the mantle of the Radiant Dawn,"

* * *

Arthur watched as the surgeons worked on the love of his life. He, Star, and Gwen refused to let the doctors work on Cira without their supervision, so they watched as the surgeons started implanting pieces of silvery metal into the young woman.

"The League is real," he shook his head, "I had no idea…"

"I thought you and Cira had just found another odd pastime," Gwen admitted, "But this…are we doing the right thing? Letting her live as another person?"

"She'll be alive," Arthur smiled softly, "That's all I care about,"

"You and me both," Gwen nodded.

Cira gave a soft whimper of pain, her body arching off the table as golden light surged from it. Arthur and Gwen both started forwards, only to stop as Cira settled once again. With each passing moment, Cira looked less and less human and more machine with each metal fitting added to her frame. She truly did look like Leona's PROJECT skin…aside from the short bob of blonde hair that flowed from the helmet.

Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days…but finally, the surgeons had finished, allowing Arthur, Gwen, Janie, Star and Elaina to come into the post-operating room. Andrew stood beside the hospital bed…next to a sleeping Cira, who looked almost exactly as she did before the operation.

"We finally got the holo-tech installed a few minutes ago," Andrew explained, "That's what was taking so long…we wanted her to look normal when she woke up,"

"Is she my daughter or is she the other one?" Gwen demanded.

"Leona's still settling," Andrew told her, "It'll probably be a while before she wakes. But for now…"

He gently shook Cira's shoulder.

"Cira…there's some people who came to see you," he coaxed.

Cira's eyes fluttered open, flaring a brief gold before fading back to stormy blue.

"Hey…" she croaked and immediately was kissed on the lips by Arthur.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," he ordered, kissing her forehead before grabbing her hand, "You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Cira rasped before giving a weak smile to her mother and sister, "Hi Mom…hi Janie,"

Gwen leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, tears streaming.

"You scared us all," she scolded, "Cira, I'm grounding you until you're fifty,"

Cira turned a hurt, pleading gaze up to her mother.

"…Twenty five," Gwen deadpanned before smiling and gingerly hugging her daughter as Janie did the same.

Star put a hand on her best friend's and Cira gave a smile as she and Elaina got into the injured woman's field of vision.

"Sorry I scared you all," Cira murmured, "I didn't mean to,"

"You were being selfless," Star grinned, "Just being you,"

"Yeah I…" Cira started, only to freeze, her eyes flaring bright gold as she started to panic, her breathing becoming shallow as she started to thrash, "What is going on…where am I?! Who are all these people?!"

Andrew put a steadying hand on the panicking, newly reborn Champion's shoulder.

"Easy, Leona, remember what we decided to do?"

Cira…Leona…blinked rapidly, her golden eyes starting to calm down as she held her head.

"I'm her now…aren't I?" Leona whispered, "I apologize for frightening you all…this is disorienting…I need to get used to this,"

Her eyes flared back to blue and Cira turned a slightly afraid look to Andrew.

"What did you _do_ to me?" she rasped, "To _us_?"

"I saved your life, remember?" Andrew started, "I told you that you and Leona would be one. I warned you what would happen and you still chose this path. Cira, you are so much more than just Cira Noble. You are also Leona, the Radiant Dawn, the Chosen of the Sun. That being said, you have quite a few responsibilities now…"

"Such as…" Cira growled.

"Being a Champion…I suppose you understand what that means…"

The color drained from Cira's already pale face.

"You expect me to fight…" she whispered.

"Not for a while yet," Andrew reassured her, "You're going to recover first…and then, we're going to train you. Leona's been disabled from play for a while just until you get back to your feet. We're saying it's a glitch in the system,"

He put a hand on Cira's shoulder.

"I have to go, but we'll be in touch, ok?"

And with that, he left.

 **Next will be Cira adjusting to Leona and vice versa. These won't be very long, less than five chapters tops. And you, my wonderful readers, have the opportunity to be a part of the story! Just PM me if you're interested and let me know what champion you'd like to represent (be forewarned, if you say yes...I'm going to be bugging the living daylights outta you just to get your reaction to different things. I want it to be _your_ character, not the Champion).**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will admit, I wasn't expecting this much enthusiasm for this story! But I'm glad you like it and I'm glad that a lot of you want to join! This is the last bit of the Leona arc and I'll be moving onto another champion after this one. Here's the two getting used to each other, Cira learning how to fight...and even getting Summoned to the Rift.**

Chapter 2

Recovery had been relatively quick, Cira had chalked it up to being a Champion…they tended to take a lot of damage and heal rapidly…plus all the sunlight she was going to get now.

Cira leaned back in the pool chair, closing her eyes as she reveled in the warmth of the summer sun radiating on her skin and soothing the dull ache in the scars that had been left over from her surgery, scars that still marred her slightly tanned frame. Particularly over her back and, even though they were hidden by the hologram projector installed by the surgeons, on her face. She was going to be wearing long sleeves for a long, _long_ time…

She was nearly asleep when something cold splashed upon her. She shot up, gasping as one of her cousins giggled from the azure water of the swimming pool.

"Oh, so _that's_ the way you want to play?" Cira growled playfully, grabbing a nearby squirt gun and having at it.

"GET 'ER!" her cousin squealed, revealing that some of Cira's other cousins had surrounded her with water balloons and just as powerful squirt guns.

A surge of wild, blazingly hot energy roared through her body and Cira dove out of the way, rolling to her feet and scooping up a discarded boogie-board, using it to block the barrage of water, balloons and squirt gun fire. Cira's eyes flashed gold and she gave a yell of triumph as what appeared to be a shadow dropped down over her form, the top edge of the bubble turning a brilliant white-gold for a few brief moments…before exploding outwards and sending her cousins shrieking for cover as a warm blast of heat surged over the area.

Cira's knees buckled and she hit the ground, groaning slightly as a hand laid itself on her shoulder. The young woman looked up to see her mother's slightly worried face above her. Cira shook her head to clear it and Gwen helped her daughter to her feet.

"Let's go inside," Gwen suggested as Cira weakly nodded, using her mother to support her trembling form.

"What was that?" one of her cousins asked, trotting up to his aunt and oldest cousin…still dripping wet.

"That was totally _wicked_!" another squealed.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" yet another pleaded.

"Why don't you all go and play?" Gwen suggested, "Let Ci get some rest, ok?"

The children all groaned in disappointment, but did as asked while Cira sat down, her head in her hands as she tried to fight a headache, her form sputtering and revealing silvery armor before reverting to tanned skin.

"Let me guess…one of those powers you told me she had?" Gwen asked, handing her daughter an ice-pack that Cira's grandmother had just made.

Cira put the pack on her head, wincing internally at the slight hissing sound it made as it contacted her burning skin, before nodding slightly.

"Shield for a few seconds before dealing damage as it explodes," Cira muttered before flicking her head, "Shouldn't have done that…"

"No, you probably shouldn't have," Gwen admitted just for Cira to shake her head.

"Wasn't talking to you, Mama," the young woman started.

A few seconds later, a soft, warm voice answered.

 _"I had nothing to do with that,"_ Leona replied, _"That was all you, Cira. Your body sensed a fight…you tapped into our abilities. Congratulations, you're learning,"_

Cira blew a slightly reddish hair away from her face in annoyance. Ever since she and Leona bonded, her blonde hair had taken on a reddish tinge, making it look actually red in certain lights. She'd gotten thinner, still stocky, but thinner than she had been…instead of 'insulation' as she had called it once, most of her body mass was muscle, most of it due to Leona's insistence that Cira get off her rear and practice instead of reading or writing all the time. And when Cira refused…Leona decided to take matters into her own hands.

AKA, the Radiant Dawn had taken control of Cira's body and walked out the door into the back yard…much to Gwen's amusement. Gwen had started to take a liking to Leona, jokingly telling Cira once that she'd be glad to have Leona as part of the family…since she made Cira get off her computer or get her nose out of her books and actually do some of the things she'd read about.

Leona thought it was funny…Cira, not so much.

"That just means I'm one step closer to fighting," Cira shuddered, "Leona, I don't want to fight…I'm scared,"

 _"Don't be afraid, Cira,"_ Leona reassured her, _"I will protect you the best I can. If you'd like, the first few times I'll fight so that you can get a feel for it,"_

"I'd like that very much so," Cira nodded, breathing a sigh of relief…

 _"Now, let's go practice,"_ Leona chuckled, _"You've relaxed long enough,"_

" _Leona_ ….!" Cira whined, grabbing the chair and steeling her body as Gwen started grinning.

 _"Do we have to do a repeat of the last time you refused to move?"_ Leona deadpanned.

"Aha, I've been working on blocking you," Cira snapped, "I…"

She choked off and Gwen gave a soft laugh as her daughter's eyes flared sun-bright gold and she smiled.

"What was that about blocking me?" Leona asked with a grin while Gwen started laughing.

 _"I said I was working on it…"_ Cira grumbled.

"We'll be back in a little while," Leona promised as Gwen nodded.

"Be careful you two," she started as the Radiant Dawn started out of the house.

"Aren't we always?" Leona beamed as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Cira huffed, bent over double as sweat dripped down her nose.

 _"Your abilities are spotty at best…"_ Leona hummed, _"We need to get them so that as soon as you think of them, they will work,"_

"I can't even get them to come when I want them to!" Cira whined.

 _"Precisely,"_ Leona agreed, _"Hmm…do me a favor,"_

"What?"

 _"Hold out your left arm, bend it at a 90 degree angle and clench that fist for me, please?"_

Cira did as told…and nothing happened.

 _"Ah…now I see,"_ Leona continued, _"We need to talk to Andrew…you can't summon your shield and by extension, I'm guessing you won't be able to summon your sword either,"_

"You think that might be why I can't do the abilities right?" Cira asked.

 _"Possibly. You still have Andrew's number, correct?"_

"Yeah…back at the house,"

 _"Let's go back and give him a call…you need to get used to fighting with shield and sword as soon as possible,"_

* * *

Andrew pulled up in front of the two story white house just to see an unamused Champion sitting on the porch, looking right at him. He couldn't tell who was in control, Leona or Cira as the girl had covered her eyes with a pair of sunglasses.

"Where are my sword and shield?" she asked.

Andrew gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Back in Valoran," he started slowly, flinching slightly as the new Chosen of the Sun stood up abruptly, stalking forwards with a measured grace that reminded Andrew of the lions at the zoo.

" _Why_ are they there?"

Ah, now _that_ was Leona.

"Because I didn't think she'd be showing abilities until much later, Leona," he replied as the Radiant Dawn crossed her arms.

"Well, I've started showing them," Cira deadpanned, "Can you get them here as soon as possible?"

"They'll be here by the end of the day," Andrew reassured the young woman, "We've got a very fast delivery person,"

Cira cocked her head before stiffening and giving a short laugh.

"Give Kennen my regards," Leona replied, "Better yet, I'll tell him when I see him,"

Andrew gave a nod and started to leave. Leona watched him go, letting Cira take back control.

 _"He's hiding something,"_ the Radiant Dawn started, _"I don't know what it is…but it's there,"_

"You think he might be dangerous?"

 _"I don't know,"_ Leona repeated, _"But if he hurts my family or yours…"_

"We'll take care of it," Cira promised, "No one touches our families,"

* * *

Cira was curled up on the couch, reading, when there was a loud clamor from her dogs and a rapid-fire knocking on the door.

"I got it," she called, getting off the couch and padding towards the door and opening it just to see a flicker of violet and bright blue as a small blur dashed away.

Her dogs started barking like mad…only for a harsh zapping sound to tear through the air and her dogs to give slightly scared whimpers as the smell of ozone filtered through the air.

"Kennen…no hurting my dogs," Cira muttered as she walked out of the house and knelt down next to one of the white dogs, soothingly rubbing his ears as the flicker of violet dashed across her vision, only slightly pausing as it lay something on the porch.

Cira gave a faint smile as the purple-clad figure waved enthusiastically before dashing off into the night. The girl's eyes flashed gold and Leona closed her eyes gratefully as she knelt on the porch, picking up the heavy package and holding it close to her heart.

"Thank you, Kennen, I will see you on the Fields of Justice soon enough," she murmured.

She began to unwrap the package there on the porch, revealing a long, sharp, golden and red blade with a rayed cross guard…and a large, scarlet and gold shield with a many rayed sun adorning the top.

"I feel whole again," Leona smiled, picking up her shield and sword and experimentally swinging the blade through the air…her smile brightening as she heard the high, clear song of the blade as it cut through the air.

She looked up at the field of stars and the full moon…only to close her eyes in sorrow.

"Everything is different," she whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest, "This isn't Mount Targon…this isn't Valoran,"

She missed her friends…missed Pantheon, her parents, the teachers in the Solari village…even her little sister. But she couldn't go back…

Not until Cira was trained and ready to fight as the Chosen of the Sun.

* * *

Weeks passed and Cira's skills continued to grow under Leona's guidance and with encouragement from both her family and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had even taken up a combat class so he'd be able to spar with her.

Cira went down hard into the grass as Arthur pointed the tip of his blade at her nose.

"Dead," he smiled…

Just for Cira to wallop him with Leona's shield and flip him over on his back, the point of the Zenith Blade pricking the back of his neck.

"You were saying?" she grinned.

"Alright, uncle, _uncle_!" he groaned as Cira lifted her blade and offered her hand…only for him to pull her down next to him and kiss her on the nose.

Cira blinked hazily and gave a smile.

"What were we doing again?" she asked.

 _"He's just as bad as Pantheon,"_ Leona sighed, _"He's just as good as him too…"_

"Saying he's a good fighter then?" Cira muttered.

 _"I pinned him constantly when it came to a brawl,"_ Leona deadpanned, _"Pantheon was taller, but I had more weight to me…his fault with all his constant baking…"_

Cira gave a laugh and kissed Arthur back…right as a shadow passed over them both.

 _"And our most favorite person in both worlds,"_ Leona grumbled.

"Leona…" Cira hissed quietly before looking up at Andrew, "Um, hi?"

"I see you've been practicing," Andrew stated, looking at Arthur, who fixed him with a warning glare, "I just came to give you a heads up,"

"About what?" Cira asked.

"Your first match will be starting up soon," he told her.

"…What?"

Arthur stood between Cira and Andrew.

"You can't make her fight," he told her, "She's…"

"She's perfectly ready," Andrew countered, "Leona's been down from the servers long enough…besides, Cira, you signed up for this when you accepted Leona,"

"You don't have to do this," Arthur protested.

"…I…I don't think I have a choice," Cira whispered...a slight metallic note entering her voice.

Arthur whirled around just to see silvery armor beginning to spread over his girlfriend's form, as her short reddish blonde hair turned long silvery white and a golden visor snapped down over her eyes.

"Ci…" Arthur started, reaching out to touch her…only for her to blink out of existence all together.

He whirled around to take it out on Andrew…only to see that he'd disappeared as well.

* * *

The world had burst into brilliant particles of sunlight, obscuring Arthur from view…and then they disappeared and Cira found herself in a dark room.

"Wh-What's going on?" she stammered, looking down at herself…and seeing her hands covered with golden gauntlets and scarlet cloth, "L-Leona?"

The Radiant Dawn was silent for a few moments before a surge of pure joy rose in her chest.

 _"We are_ home _!"_ she cheered, _"I'm home!"_

"They said you would be gone for a while," a low male voice started, making Cira whirl around to face a tall man in Spartan-like armor with spear and shield, "I was not expecting you to be gone _that_ long, Leona,"

"I…I…" Cira stammered, backing up until she hit a wall, "You…you're Pantheon…"

The calm amber gaze underneath the helmet turned understanding as his shoulders slumped slightly.

"You are Leona's chosen," he stated as Cira's eyes flickered, turning from blued-grey to a bright shade of gold.

"I'm still here, Pantheon," Leona told him, making the Artisan of War smile within the shadows of his helmet, "And it's good to be home. Are we fighting today?"

"We happen to be on the same team, my dear lady," he replied, "You are going to fight alongside me in the top lane,"

"Who are the others?"

Pantheon thought for a brief moment.

"I believe it's you, me, Annie, Braum and Ashe," he told her, "Against Garen, Kayle, Ryze, Caitlyn and Taric,"

"Holy Fire and giant swords," Leona chuckled, "Should be fun,"

"Always is," Pantheon replied, "Now, if you are ready?"

Leona nodded and turned her thoughts inward to the panicking young woman sharing her form.

"Don't worry, Cira…just watch me and learn. I told you…I would do the first few matches for you,"

 _"…That doesn't reassure me much,"_ Cira's scared voice whispered.

"I will protect you," Leona reassured her, "They'll have to go through me,"

 _"I'm you, so that_ really _doesn't reassure me,"_

"You worry too much, Cira…we'll be fine,"

* * *

True to her word, Leona didn't let anything bad happen to them both. They were in the hands of a good Summoner, as was Pantheon. Caitlyn manage to get off her Ace in the Hole on them, but their Summoner had given them as much armor as possible, rendering the damage minimal.

 _"Having fun?"_ Leona asked as Cira stood on the Summoner Platform and her world exploded into light…right as she reappeared in the lawn exactly where she had stood before being summoned.

"…It _was_ fun," Cira admitted, "I might have to try it next time,"

"And that you will," Andrew started, making Cira jump sky-high and whirl around, sword and shield in ready position before relaxing, "But I have a job for you…it's not fighting, it's teaching,"

He handed Cira a picture and gave a grim nod.

"Your new student and fellow Champion," he explained as Cira looked up at him in confusion, "You'll meet them in Valoran once we get them trained a little,"

"You said them," Cira protested, "I only see one in the picture,"

"Well, Cira," Andrew stated, "That's because the Champion that picked them was a duo,"

He pointed at the picture and gave a weary smile.

"Meet Kindred,"

 **Thank you for reading the Leona part of this story...I _will_ get into actual battles on the Rift, just not yet. I want to introduce the Characters and their champions first before getting into actual battles. Next we get to meet Kindred and their chosen...**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
